


Looking for a way to fly

by wolfodder



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: The quill scratching on the parchment leaves behind ink swirls. No time. Come at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? i don't know. vagueness galore inspired by chasang's character trailers for kratos. just throwing it out into the world.

A passing gust of wind gives him chills, makes him survey his surroundings. It’s bright, but mist has settled following his way here. The quill scratching on the parchment leaves behind ink swirls.  _ No time. Come at once.  _ Signing the letter with a simple S, Sanghyuk carefully folds the paper and pockets it.

 

He hears a familiar voice softly calling his name from above, and begins to head away from the mist, treading down the plants in his way. He approaches the building, climbing the staircase, until he reaches the top.

 

Hakyeon is there, at a table, and he turns his head soon after Sanghyuk comes to the top of the building. "Finally," he says. Then he picks up a card from the table, showing it to Sanghyuk. "Look at this. Ace of Swords. We're on the right way. Did you finish?"

 

"I did," Sanghyuk confirms, holds up the letter. "How should we send it?"

 

Humming, Hakyeon gets to his feet. "Normally you'd be the best way," he mutters, biting his lower lip. He comes closer to Sanghyuk, reaches out to touch the feather tucked behind his ear, then lets his hand drop to his side. "But not now. Burn it."

 

Indeed, Sanghyuk would have preferred to deliver the letter himself. Then he would get to fly, to see the recipients read it. But this time he can't. Now, his wings are clipped, leaving him to do as Hakyeon says. He flings the letter into the air as it catches fire, watches its ashes fly with the wind like he wants to do.

 

Hakyeon's fingers brush against his. "Do you think they'll come?" Sanghyuk asks, not taking his eyes off the scenery in front of him.

  
"If they don't," Hakyeon starts, "if they don't, I'll find them myself. And it won't be a happy reunion."

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hakmyeon)


End file.
